What's With the Bottle?
by Saja Natalia
Summary: Megumi hears of a game Sano plays and seeks him out for her own brand of justice and her own chance to get in on the fun.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kenshin or anything to do with it.

Author's note: Ok, ok, so I said my third SanoMegumi would be rated T. I lied. I'm just not that good at writing romance scenes, I guess. I promise I'll try, I really do! I just haven't had much romance in my life so far...Whoops. Sorry, off-topic. Anyway, I'll probably do another. Please look forward to it.

Oh, and I know they're both really OOC, but please bear with me. I guess this fic sprouted from me and my friends, so don't be too harsh. I wrote it late at night.

Please enjoy, please review, please love it, and please read my other SanoMegumi fics (Hey, a shameless plug never hurt, did it?)

Enjoy! (ah! looooooong a/n this time)

-------

"SAGARA SANOSUKE!"

"Dammit."

Megumi burst over towards Sano, fire in her eyes. He attempted to run, but she closed in on him too fast. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!"

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sano asked innocently. "I don't know why you're acting this way."

"YOU SURE AS HELL KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Megumi hollered, her face flushed, arm ready to fling her medicine box at his head. "AND YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, MOOCHING ROOSTER-HEAD ARE GOING TO TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT!"

Sano put his hands up in front of his face. "Really, it's nothing. Nothing happened. It was just innocent fun."

"_AND SINCE WHEN DOES INNOCENT FUN INVOLVE SUCKING KAORU'S FACE OFF?" _Megumi screamed, nearly strangling Sanosuke. "WELL?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly sucking her face off more like..." Sano trailed off.

By this point, Megumi was quite ready to throw the street fighter through the nearest wall, grab the closest blade, and impale him upon it. Lengthwise. "TALK!" she demanded, reminding Sano of himself.

"Fine, fine," Sano gave in. "It's a game, Megumi. A Western game. Don't ask me how, but I got dragged into playing it. It's called Spin the Bottle, and the point is to kiss whoever the bottle points to. I got Jou-chan. That's all."

The flames that had been following Megumi seemed to die down a bit as a confused expression found its way to her face. "A game?" she asked, going for the most innocent look she could. "That's an odd sort of game."

"Yeah. Just be glad you weren't there. Yahiko got Aoshi. Misao was going to kill him and I thought I was going to throw up," Sano informed her, quite unnecessarily, putting many, many painful images into Megumi's head.

"Ew."

"Precisely," Sano smirked. "So you see? It was just a game! We would have invited you, but you were at the clinic."

Megumi eyed him suspiciously. "So you just did it because you had to, right? Not because you wanted to?"

Sano paused before replying, causing Megumi to erupt in another rage. "Yeah, I think so. Nah, I'm just kidding. Of course it was just because I had to. Jou-chan's like a sister, not an actual girl, you know. Oh, and don't tell her I said that."

Megumi crossed her fingers behind her back. "I won't."

"Good." Sano went back to fanning himself as Megumi stood over him. "Hey," she finally said. "So this game? Are you going to play it again?"

Sano eyed her questioningly. "I don't know." He went back to fanning himself, leaving Megumi hanging. She let a few seconds pass before jumping at him again.

"Is that all you have to say?" she yelled at him. "Is that it?"

Sano paused, the fan touching his chin as he stared off into space. "Yeah, yeah I think so."

That was when Megumi exploded. "YOU ARE SO HEARTLESS!" she bellowed, sending Sano falling backwards. "YOU REALLY ARE THE MOST OBLIVIOUS PERSON I'VE EVER KNOWN!"

Sano looked hurt. "Most oblivious? Oh, Megumi-dono, this one is hurt."

"SHUT! UP!" she screamed, grabbing him by the front of his jacket. "NOW!" Sano was obviously surprised by her reaction. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Whoa, Megumi. I didn't mean anything that bad by that. Now calm down." He fanned her, watching as she progressively relaxed. "There, better?" he asked her when she finally stopped gritting her teeth.

"Sure, Sano," she replied stiffly, a forced smile on her face. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Good," Sano replied. "Anyway, I _was _going to invite you next time, but I figured you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"WHA-!"

"Shh," Sano commanded. "I see I was wrong. You wanna come? You can come. Just beware; if the bottle faces you, I've got to follow what it says. And this time, it won't be like with Jou-chan."

Megumi was utterly confused. "What?"

"I mean," Sano replied. "That I'll do it because I want to, not because I have to. Ok? Ok. Now run along and play." Then he walked back inside, leaving Megumi still standing alone, a confused expression fixed to her face.

Finally, she smirked. "Fine, _tori!_" she yelled after him. "Then same goes for me!"

Sano's head appeared from behind the door. "Really?"

"Really."

Sano smirked. "Fine, then. Good to know. Hey," he said, looking her in the eye. "Why wait for the game. Let's go down to the Akabeko later, okay?"

"I will," Megumi replied jokingly. "But only because I _have_ to. Why not just stop by the clinic later? No one's there right now. We wouldn't be disturbed."

Sano full out smiled. "Fine by me, vixen. See you then." He turned to leave.

"Oh, Sano?" she asked. "You bring the bottle."

-------

Yeah. That's it. Thanks for reading. Now just do the other step! Really quickly, click that little Go! box and leave a comment. Flame, praise, critique, criticize, what ever. Just please leave me a little something to know you cared!

Thanks!


End file.
